Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carrier system for vehicles which is installed at a rear bumper of a vehicle to load a bicycle and baggage thereon.
Description of Related Art
Recently, as bicycles are used as means of leisure, and in order to move a bicycle to a bicycle road or an area around a mountain, the bicycle is loaded on a vehicle.
However, since a bicycle generally has a large volume, it is difficult to load the bicycle in a trunk or on a rear seat of a vehicle.
In order to solve such a problem, various plans to load a bicycle on the outer surface of a vehicle have been proposed. In the case that a bicycle is fixed to a vehicle roof panel, loading may be very inconvenient, and a vehicle height may be increased and, thus, when the vehicle enters a tunnel or a building, the bicycle may strike the tunnel or the building and cause accidents.
In the case that a bicycle is loaded on the rear end of a tailgate of a vehicle, a separate carrier device needs to be installed at the tailgate and, even at normal times when the bicycle is not loaded on the tailgate, the carrier device is exposed to the outside and may thus detract from the aesthetics of the vehicle.
Further, if it is necessary to load a bicycle on a vehicle, the carrier device is manually installed directly at the vehicle and, if it is not necessary to load the bicycle on the vehicle, the carrier device is separated from the vehicle, thus causing inconvenience.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.